1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel composed of a first group of electrodes which are arranged in parallel to one another, a second group of electrodes which cross the first group of electrodes and which are arranged in parallel to one another, and display cells which are respectively connected at the intersection points between the first and second groups of electrodes and each of which has optical characteristics being substantially symmetric for input electric quantities of positive and negative polarities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where the panel is driven by the line progressive scanning, electric quantities applied to the display cells during a period of the half address state caused by nonaddress lines among the first group of electrodes (hereinafter termed X-lines) and address lines among the second group of electrodes (hereinbelow called Y-lines) and during a period of the nonaddress state caused by nonaddress lines among the X-lines and nonaddress lines among the Y-lines are respectively different in the absolute value. Besides, the rate at which the half address state and the nonaddress state arises varies in dependence on information to-be-displayed. For this reason, there is the disadvantage that the quality of display information differs in dependence on input information as will be described in detail later. A further disadvantage is that the electric quantities to be applied to addressed display cells are restricted to small values.